I Need Your Love
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Andy has always had this protective way about him. The kind where he feels the need to do something when people are treating other people badly. It's the kind of thing that makes him a good cop and a great boyfriend. Except when the two overlap. That's when Sharon Raydor finds it infuriating. Mostly because she doesn't need him for that. All she's ever needed was his love.


A/N: So, I think this will probably go down as one of the strangest ways I've ever come up with a fic idea and by weird I mean this: I was tagging a reblog post on Tumblr of that sneak peek clip from 5x14 and as I was tagging the post it almost became a mini brainstorming session where the idea for this fic was born. Also, just an FYI, this fic was written entirely before seeing 5x14. So, any discrepancies that may exist between what I've written here and the actual storyline in the episode are a result of that.

Anyways, the title for this fic was inspired by a couple things. One, in coming up with the idea for this story, I thought back to that moment in Sharon's office where Andy turned around and asked Sharon, "What do you need me for?" So, immediately, the song title, I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris Feat. Ellie Goulding (although I must admit I'm much more partial to the Pentatonix version of this song) came to mind and although the whole song doesn't necessarily apply, the chorus of it so echoes the sentiment I'm going for in this fic. I'll be sure to post the lyrics I'm talking about at the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**I Need Your Love**

It had been a long day. The team had been wrapped up in trying to solve their latest case. On top of all that, Sharon had to deal with all of this promotional race bureaucracy, which also meant having to deal with all of Winnie Davis' bullshit. So, to say she was relieved that the day was finally coming to an end was an understatement. Except it wasn't exactly ending just yet. There was still one more thing she needed to take care of. She needed to have a serious conversation with her boyfriend.

* * *

Andy noticed that Sharon had been mostly silent during the drive from the PAB back to the condo. Not that silence was something he was unaccustomed to. He and Sharon were at a point in their relationship now where moments of silence weren't as awkward as they might have been before. In fact, any moments of silence that happened to pass between them were in a way almost comfortable at this point. Except this was different. No, the silence passing between them tonight had a decidedly different air to it.

When he'd first started driving, Andy initially thought the silence was simply because Sharon was tired. She'd had a lot of extra stuff on her plate lately, on top of her normal, everyday duties as Captain of Major Crimes. He could understand how Sharon might not necessarily have the energy at the moment to engage in much of a conversation with him.

It was when they were a little over halfway to their destination that Andy picked up on the fact that this wasn't simply just a comfortable silence. Sharon had been staring out the window since they'd left the PAB and hadn't even glanced in his direction once since he'd started driving. Not to mention the fact that she usually grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his on the center console as they drove home. Tonight, one of her hands rested in her lap while the other rested against her head as she leaned against the window.

Deciding it was probably best to wait until they got home to bring it up, Andy continued driving towards the condo as the silence between them became all the more deafening.

* * *

Once they got back to the condo, Sharon immediately walked down the hall towards their bedroom to grab a pair of black legging and her favorite off the shoulder sweater. Knowing that Sharon was in the bedroom selecting her pajamas, Andy lingered in the entryway for a couple minutes busying himself with pretending to sort through the mail. It wasn't until he saw Sharon go into the bathroom that he decided to make the journey into their bedroom to change out of his suit and into a pair of black sweatpants and a clean white t-shirt.

Once he was done changing, Andy made his way down the hall towards the bathroom.

As he stood in the doorway to the bathroom watching Sharon take off her makeup, he asked, "So, are we gonna talk about this?"

"What?" Sharon asked, surprised to see Andy standing in the doorway behind her.

"I asked if we were gonna talk about whatever this is about. Which I have to admit, I'm a little confused by," replied Andy clearly annoyed.

"Andy, calm down," Sharon told Andy knowing his blood pressure was already rising and not wanting him to put any additional stress on his heart.

"Don't tell me to calm down. God, Sharon. You don't talk to me all the way home. Hell, you didn't even look at me all the way home. You just sat there staring out the window. You know, at first I thought you might just be tired from all the extra stuff you've been having to deal with lately at work, but when you just sat there with your hand in your lap staring out the window all the way home, I knew you were pissed at me about something," replied Andy frustratedly.

"You're right. There is something bugging me. Something we need to discuss," Sharon told him.

"Sharon, just tell me what I did. I know you've been stressed out lately. The last thing I wanna do is add to that stress," said Andy.

"Okay, be honest with me. Did you coming out into the hallway in front of the interrogation room today have anything to do with our personal relationship?" Sharon asked him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Andy asked her confusedly.

"When you came out into the hallway while I was arguing with Deputy Chief Davis this afternoon and told me that the interrogation was progressing, did that in any way have to do with your concern for me on a personal level?" Sharon reiterated to him.

"Sharon, the two of you were out there arguing in the hallway. She's constantly pushing your buttons and is overall just infuriating to try to work with. I get it, but she's constantly pulling your focus away from things at work that need your attention like cases and interrogations. Look, I realize it's not your fault and that you can't really help it if she comes storming in demanding to talk to you. It can be stressful to have to deal with all of Davis' crap on top of everything else you're trying to do. I was simply trying to help you out by subtly calling you back into the interrogation room, and as you saw, what I told you about the interrogation progressing was true. It wasn't some bullshit excuse," replied Andy.

"Okay. Now tell me, when you were helping me out, were you simply shifting your Captain's focus back to the case or were you trying to help your girlfriend out of a difficult situation?" Sharon asked him.

"If I'm being honest, it was probably a little bit of both. Listen, I know we have boundaries in place when it comes to separating our personal relationship from our professional one and I know those boundaries have to exist for a reason. What I need you to see though is that the situation isn't always simply black and white. There are these gray areas that can be more difficult to navigate. Especially at the stage we're at in our relationship now," Andy told her.

"And what stage would that be?" Sharon asked Andy curiously as a small smile appeared on her face.

"The stage where I love you so much that it's sometimes hard to breathe. Where the thought of somebody hurting you or treating you badly hurts me too and makes my blood boil. Where it's difficult to have to stand by and watch somebody treat you badly without being able to do a damn thing about it," explained Andy.

"Fine," replied Sharon as she looked over at Andy and smiled at him.

"Fine?" Andy asked questioningly.

"Yes, fine. I get where you're coming from on this because I feel the same way about you. Just promise me that you're gonna do your best not to swoop in like a knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress. I don't need you for that," answered Sharon.

"Promise," replied Andy as he looked Sharon in the eye.

"Then, I think it's safe to say we've just reached a compromise we can both live with," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy before chuckling nervously.

"Yeah. I just have one more question," Andy told her.

"And what would that be?" Sharon asked Andy as she stepped closer to him.

"What do you need me for?" asked Andy as he rested his hands on Sharon's hips.

As Sharon leaned closer to his ear, she whispered, "I need your love."

"Well, luckily I have plenty of that to give. What did you have in mind?" Andy asked her mischievously.

"That part's kind of obvious, isn't it? You…Me…the bed…" Sharon trailed off as she moved her face closer to Andy's until their lips were mere inches apart.

"I think we can arrange that," replied Andy before he closed the distance between their lips and kissed Sharon.

As the kiss quickly began to deepen, Andy began pulling Sharon with him as he walked backwards out of the bathroom. As he continued maneuvering them into the hallway, he misjudged the distance and fell backwards into the wall. They broke apart for air as Andy softly cursed.

"You okay?" Sharon asked him.

"I think so. Although, I certainly wouldn't object if you decided to kiss me and make it better," replied Andy mischievously.

Sharon responded by putting her hands on Andy's chest before placing her lips on Andy's as they continued their previous makeout. As Andy leaned back against the wall, he separated his legs and pulled Sharon even closer to him.

When the need for air became necessary, Andy asked Sharon teasingly, "Is this what you had in mind when you said you needed my love?"

"Uh huh. Although, we may want to move this towards the bedroom," replied Sharon.

"Why? Afraid we might not make it there?" Andy asked suggestively.

Sharon raised her eyebrows at Andy before she leaned forward and whispered, "I'm not worried about me. You on the other hand…"

"Like I've said before, I can't help that I appreciate nice things," replied Andy as he ran his fingertips up and down Sharon's sides, sending a shiver down her spine.

Sharon then pulled Andy towards her as her lips collided with his in a passionate kiss as she began moving them down the hall towards their bedroom. Once they arrived at the doorway, Andy maneuvered them slightly as they easily moved into the bedroom. Andy quickly closed the bedroom door with his foot before he and Sharon fell back against it.

"Shit Sharon. Are you okay?" Andy asked concernedly as they broke apart.

Sharon laughed for a moment before she replied a bit breathlessly, "Fine. Now, where were we?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I think someone was in a hurry to get me in bed," replied Andy suggestively.

"Oh, you're definitely right about that," Sharon told him.

"Someone's impatient tonight. Usually I'm the impatient one," commented Andy

"I can't help that I want you. In fact…" Sharon trailed off suggestively.

"In fact what?" Andy asked her curiously.

"I've been thinking about this all day," admitted Sharon.

"Oh really?" Andy asked teasingly.

"Uh huh. Your hands on me…my hands on you…your lips…let's just say your lips made me feel things I didn't know existed," Sharon told him.

"That's quite a lot to live up to," said Andy.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem keeping up," replied Sharon confidently before her lips once again found Andy's.

As Andy began moving them towards the bed, Sharon quickly lifted Andy's t-shirt off until it was over his head and on the floor. Meanwhile, Andy was slowly sliding Sharon's sweater up body before his fingertips met the lace of her bra. He smirked before lifting the sweater over her head and quickly tossing it on the floor.

When the back of Andy's knees hit the bed, he fell back onto it as he motioned for Sharon to follow him.

As Sharon stood over him in her pale pink lace bra and black leggings, she smirked as she said, "Look who's the impatient one now."

"I can't help it that you're incapable of wearing bad lingerie," replied Andy.

Sharon chuckled before she said, "That's because I got rid of all the ugly lingerie once we started dating."

"Oh, really?" Andy asked her.

"Uh huh. I figured you deserved to see me in some nice lingerie. You being my boyfriend and all," said Sharon as she slid her black leggings down her legs before stepping out of them.

"Well, I do appreciate nice things," replied Andy before he sat up and stared at Sharon for a moment before coaxing her onto the bed with him.

Sharon slowly sat up on the bed before she swung her leg across Andy's lap and straddled him.

She slowly started working on untying the drawstring on his sweatpants before she stuck her bottom lip out teasingly and said, "I think you have more clothes on that me."

"Well, there's an easy way to fix that," replied Andy teasingly.

"Yes. It's probably best to even out the score," replied Sharon as she removed Andy's sweatpants and dropped them onto the floor before resuming her previous position on his lap.

"What exactly are we keeping score of?" Andy asked teasingly as his hands ran up and down Sharon's bare sides.

Sharon leaned down next to Andy's ear and whispered, "Who's more impatient tonight."

"Okay, but just so I'm clear, are we measuring this by who tumbles over the edge first or who makes who makes the other say their name first?" Andy asked suggestively.

"Hmm…let's go with the second one," replied Sharon before leaning down to pepper kisses along his chest.

"Okay," replied Andy as he maneuvered Sharon slightly until they were once again face to face.

"Hi," said Sharon as she smiled at him.

"Hi," replied Andy before he leaned up and kissed her passionately.

As they continued making out, Sharon shifted her hips slightly, causing Andy to groan before he broke the kiss and smiled as he said, "So not fair."

"What are you gonna do about that?" challenged Sharon.

It was then that Andy reached behind Sharon as he began unclasping her bra before sliding it down her arms and discarding it somewhere on the floor. He then proceeded to roll them over on the bed until she was under him.

As a look of slight surprise crossed Sharon's face, Andy asked teasingly, "Not feeling so confident now, are we?"

"We'll see," replied Sharon as an amused smile crossed her face.

Andy began peppering kisses along Sharon's neck. When he heard her moan he knew he'd found the sensitive spot he'd been looking for.

Soon after though, Andy suddenly changed course and started making his way down Sharon's chest before she asked, "So what are we qualifying as making the other say their name. Is it simply saying the others name…or does it need to have some volume to it?"

Andy lifted his lips away from Sharon's chest as he chuckled before he asked her teasingly, "Why? Afraid I'm about to make you say my name?"

Sharon smiled mischievously at Andy's comment before she threw him off balance and flipped them back over to their previous position.

Once Sharon was once again sitting on top of him, Andy shook his head and smiled at her before telling her confidently, "That's okay. I can still reach my original destination from here."

It was then that Sharon leaned down next to Andy's ear and whispered, "That may be so, but I have…shall we say…a bit of an advantage."

It was then that Sharon once again shifted her hips slightly against Andy's groin, causing him to groan as he muttered, "Shit Sh-"

"Ah," Sharon pointed out to him.

"What? That doesn't count. I didn't say your whole name," replied Andy.

"Okay. Here are the rules: It has to be the whole first name of the other person and it has to have a bit of volume to it for it to count."

"Well, you do love the rules," Andy commented knowingly as he played with the edges of Sharon's matching lacy underwear.

"I do," replied Sharon.

"Now I think you're the one with too many clothes on," whispered Andy.

"Feel free to divest me of them," Sharon whispered back.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you use big words?" Andy asked Sharon flirtatiously.

Sharon laughed for a moment before she said, "I'm glad my intelligence turns you on so much. Do you even know what that word means?"

"I know it has something to do with taking your clothes off. Which I have to say, I'm a huge fan of," replied Andy as he slowly began pulling the lacy garment down Sharon's legs before tossing it across the room somewhere.

As Andy resumed his previous trail of kisses down her chest, Sharon pointed out, "Once again, you have more clothes on than me."

"Feel free to remove them," replied Andy.

After Sharon had removed his boxers, she resumed her previous position as she slowly lowered herself onto Andy's hardened length. Once again, a groaning noise came out of Andy's mouth.

Sharon hummed contentedly before she said gleefully, "I've barely even moved yet."

"It's fine. I'm about to even the score anyways," replied Andy.

"Oh really?" Sharon asked him.

"Uh huh," replied Andy as he once again flipped them over.

"Oh god, A-" Sharon began to moan before she caught herself.

"I told you," replied Andy proudly.

"Nobody's won yet," Sharon pointed out breathlessly.

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you," Andy told Sharon before he leaned down to kiss her lips, rocking his hips slightly in the process.

"Mmmm," Sharon moaned softly as Andy continued kissing her lips before finding the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Meanwhile, Sharon could feel Andy's hand inching closer to her breast. She knew there was a distinct possibility that when his hand made it there, it could be her undoing. After all, by this point he knew where all the sensitive spots on her body were. Which was all the more reason for her to think fast.

"Jesus," Andy ground out as Sharon once again flipped them back over.

"I don't think Jesus had much to do with it, but it's nice to know you think of me as some kind of goddess," Sharon teased him.

"Damn right I do. The most beautiful one there is," replied Andy as he looked up at Sharon and smiled at her.

"Which is why you'll be saying my name in a minute," replied Sharon triumphantly as she began moving up and down along his hardened length, quickly finding a good rhythm.

"Oh god," Andy groaned loudly as Sharon continued her movements and her lips quickly found his.

At his words, Sharon pulled her lips slightly away from his and asked him breathlessly, "So, are you ready to admit defeat yet?"

"Nope," Andy ground out unconvincingly as Sharon continued her movements.

Andy could feel Sharon's movements becoming slightly haphazard and knew it was now or never as he quickly flipped them over until Sharon was back under him.

"Seriously?" Sharon asked Andy breathlessly as he began moving his hardened length back and forth inside her until he could finally feel himself matching her earlier pacing.

"Andy…" Sharon trailed off in a whisper.

"I know. Me too," replied Andy as his pace quickened and became more sporadic at the knowledge that they were both about to tumble over the edge.

"Oh god, Andy," Sharon bellowed his name loudly at the same time her name fell from his lips at a similar volume as they tumbled over the edge together.

* * *

Not yet ready to break contact, Andy rolled over onto his back and pulled Sharon along with him as she rested her body against his and felt both her and Andy's breathing begin to even out.

Sharon then turned her head and placed a soft kiss against Andy's chest before she asked, "So, who won?"

"I think I'd classify what just happened as a tie," replied Andy as he stared into Sharon's eyes.

Sharon laughed before she asked teasingly, "Are you sure you're not just giving me special treatment because I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well, if I'm not giving you special treatment then I must not be doing this whole relationship thing right," replied Andy.

Sharon chuckled at his cheesy pick up line before she said, "Seriously though. Was it a tie or not?"

"Yeah. I think we both said each other's names around the same time as we were falling over the edge together," answered Andy.

Sharon rolled off of Andy before she snuggled against his side and smiled as she pointed out, "We must be getting pretty good at this whole making love thing if we're saying each other's name that close together."

Andy smirked proudly as he replied, "Well, I'm not surprised. After all, we have had plenty of practice."

Sharon laughed for a moment before she snuggled closer into Andy's side.

As Andy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, he asked, "Just one more question before we fall asleep. Is this what you meant when you said you needed my love?"

Andy could feel Sharon smile against his shoulder before she looked up into his eyes and said tiredly, "Let's just say that it surpassed any expectations I may have had when we got home tonight."

Sharon could feel Andy's chest shake with laughter as she placed a kiss against his should before snuggling against him as they both began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The day may have been a bit stressful, but as long as she and Andy had the nights to satisfy each other's need for love, there was truly nothing that could stop them from taking on any amount of bullshit and bureaucracy the world threw at them. 

* * *

_I need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _You make it right_

 _I feel so high_

 _I come alive_

 _I need to be free with you tonight_

 _I need your love_

 _ **-"I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

A/N: As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story. I would especially appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism in regards to this story as parts of it were a little out of my comfort zone as far as writing goes. Also, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your feedback on my other stories. I'm a big believer that feedback and constructive criticism makes us all better writers. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest Shandy adventure!


End file.
